


Good Grief

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>disney god</b><br/>i feel like burr knows more about our boyfriend than we do</p><p><b>fight me</b><br/>well we can have a proper date when i move in<br/>and then if we have sex<br/>you will know more about parts of me that burr doesn’t</p><p><b>aaron burr</b><br/>Good grief"</p><p>*<br/>Alex finally finishes packing up his room and is ready to move in with his boyfriends. Peggy is also going on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding plotholes in my own series so this whole thing is me just critiquing my own work and going "tHIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE".
> 
> Title is from Bastille's Good Grief!

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc**  
I JUST SAW ALEX ON HIS WAY TO WORK  
HE CUT HIS HAIR

 **baguette fucker**  
WHAT  
ALEX YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CUT YOUR HAIR

 **disney god**  
HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR  
GONE

 **fight me**  
john pls  
it was just a trim  
it's still long  
still touches my shoulders  
just a tiny bit shorter

 **disney god**  
SOME OF HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR  
GONE

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
I JUST WATCHED BVS  
I DON’T UNDERSTAND  
HOW DID YOU ALL SURVIVE SEEING HENRY CAVILL IN GLASSES

 **baguette fucker  
** i didn’t??

 **disney god**  
laf cried throughout the whole movie  
it wasn’t even sad

 **baguette fucker**  
i didn’t cry because it was sad  
i cried cause henry cavill is Beautiful

 **fight me**  
the movie was shit  
i couldn’t stop laughing throughout the whole thing  
it was so bad it was good??

 **peggy  
** @ **get ur own dicc** i survived but only because i was in the back row  
(;

 **angel  
** EW WHAT NO

 **eliza**  
PEGGY TMI  
THE MENTAL IMAGES

 **get ur own dicc**  
IM TOO STRAIGHT TO KNOW THAT BUT THANK YOU FOR SHARING  
but i agree alex it was shit

 **aaron burr  
** What’s bvs?

 **get ur own dicc  
** batman v superman

 **aaron burr**  
Oh I see.  
I didn’t watch it.  
I don’t see what’s the hype around Henry Cavill.

 **baguette fucker**  
h o w ???  
it’s henry cavill???  
the jawline alone???

 **aaron burr**  
He’s not my type I guess?  
Is it that incredulous that I don’t find Henry Cavill that attractive?

 **peggy  
** YES

 **get ur own dicc  
** YES

 **fight me  
** PRETTY MUCH YEAH

 **aaron burr  
** I did see him in The Man From U.N.C.L.E. though

 **angel  
** HOT DAMN HE WAS CUTE IN THAT

 **eliza  
** YES

 **baguette fucker  
** is it strange i only find armie hammer cute in tmfu but not irl

 **fight me  
** same

 **get ur own dicc  
** the verdict for tmfu is still “not gay enough”

 **disney god  
** you say that about every movie

 **get ur own dicc**  
well ill stop saying that when it stops being true  
and it’s true  
napoleon and illya should have gotten together

 **aaron burr**  
I wouldn’t say they should be together  
But Gaby and Illya’s relationship felt too forced  
Alex, I can see you typing  
Stop it, I know what you’re going to say

 **fight me  
** wOW AN OPINION

 **aaron burr  
** The joke’s getting old, Alex

 **fight me  
** i still find it funny

 **peggy**  
before we spiral off into an argument  
alex, how’s moving

 **get ur own dicc  
** i can tell you rn no progress has been made since he dropped all his books on himself

 **fight me  
** tHAT’S NOT TRUE

 **baguette fucker**  
so are you saying if we all came over rn  
your room will be packed up  
and your books are not all over the floor

 **fight me**  
…  
quit dragging me

 **eliza**  
i actually want to go to a party guys  
and not a pretend one

 **aaron burr  
** I can guarantee that Alex’s room is as messy as his desk right now

 **fight me  
** get back to work burr

 **aaron burr**  
You are aware you are also not working right?  
You are just glaring at me while typing

_fight me has changed their name to “fuck off burr”_

**aaron burr  
** How mature, Alex

 **disney god  
** burr can you quit flirting with our boyfriend

 **aaron burr  
** I am not flirting

 **baguette fucker**  
you are  
and it’s fine  
well it isn’t fine  
but it’s understandable

 **get ur own dicc**  
if you want to sleep with him  
you’re going to have to submit an application  
and also have an interview

 **aaron burr  
** With?

 **get ur own dicc**  
us obviously who else  
potus?

 **fuck off burr**  
you should all know burr is really red rn  
and he’s trying not to look at his phone  
but he keeps glancing at it  
and getting redder

 **angel  
** pics or it didn’t happen

 **fuck off burr**  
already did so  
check your snapchats  
i also saved them to my phone’s gallery

 **aaron burr  
** You do know I know what’s your phone’s password right?

 **fuck off burr  
** yOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST

 **aaron burr**  
I am not chasing you  
I am not a child

*****

**aaron burr  
** POKÉMON GO

 **eliza  
** you are aware you sent that to our group right?

 **fuck off burr  
** HE’S SO RED OMG

*

 **angel  
** AND THE POINT IS JAMIE

 **eliza  
** THAT YOU CAN’T SPEND A SINGLE DAY THAT’S NOT ABOUT

 **peggy  
** YOU AND YOU AND NOTHING BUT YOU

 **get ur own dicc  
** MAHVELOUS NOVELIST YOU

 **angel  
** LISTEN TO THE LAST FIVE YEARS

 **baguette fucker  
** see i’m smiling is the best fucking song from that musical

 **disney god  
** very good for screaming at the top of your lungs

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** yes but please don’t do it at 3 in the morning  
you give me a heart attack every time you do

*

_fuck off burr changed their name to “fight me”_

**eliza  
** why the change of heart

 **fight me  
** he offered to come over and help me pack

 **aaron burr  
** At least we would get something done then

 **get ur own dicc  
** you’re still not allowed to fuck alex

 **aaron burr  
** I still don’t want to sleep with Alex

 **fight me  
** should i be offended here

 **disney god  
** @ **fight me** well you have three boyfriends so i guess not really?

 **angel**  
has it struck anyone as weird that before alex, you three were happy to just be friends  
but then he came along and now you’re all dating each other  
and none of you have ever mentioned being poly before

 **get ur own dicc  
** i had a low key crush on both of them

 **baguette fucker  
** rt

 **disney god  
** i didn’t

 **baguette fucker**  
excuse me?  
i am very pretty and hot what do you mean you didn’t have a crush on me

 **get ur own dicc**  
WHAT  
i reveal my soul here and you didn’t have a crush on me back??

 **fight me  
** i should be offended at that right

 **disney god**  
i mean i didn’t really think about it  
because it’s not exactly something you think about  
whether you wanna fuck your best friends??  
but now it’s kinda like  
yeah i love you guys  
i might as well

 **baguette fucker  
** aww

 **get ur own dicc  
** aww

 **baguette fucker  
** im coming over to kiss you rn

 **fight me  
** im your best friend?

 **disney god**  
out of all my messages  
that is what you choose to focus on?  
also  
WE’RE DATING  
WE’VE KINDA PASSED BEST FRIENDS AT THIS STAGE

 **baguette fucker  
** less texting more kissing my neck please and thank

 **fight me  
** why aren’t i there??

 **aaron burr  
** Because you aren’t done packing up your house and you’re on a deadline and you’re not helping by texting the whole time, Alex

 **fight me  
** whoop

*

 **fight me**  
WE’RE DONE PACKING  
I CAN MOVE IN SOON

 **eliza  
** wow @ **aaron burr** how did you achieve this feat

 **aaron burr**  
I took away his phone  
He nearly cried

 **fight me  
** he’s so mean

 **peggy  
** #savage

 **angel  
** that’s so cringeworthy

*

 **Schuylers GC**  
_angel, eliza, peggy_

 **angel  
** peggy

 **peggy**  
why are we back here  
is something wrong

 **angel**  
what no  
i met someone

 **peggy  
** AW

 **eliza  
** AW

 **angel  
** i meant for peggy

 **peggy**  
OH YES  
IS SHE PRETTY

 **angel**  
ofc  
why would i introduce you to someone who wasn’t pretty

 **eliza**  
why is your first question is she pretty  
why not is she smart  
is she talented

 **peggy**  
I  
can i just know her name first before we dissect my inherent lack of feminist qualities

 **angel  
** no

 **peggy  
**??? what?

 **angel  
** BLIND DATE

 **peggy  
** N O

 **angel  
** why not

 **peggy**  
BECAUSE THEY’RE SO AWKWARD  
LIKE NEITHER OF YOU WANT TO BE THERE

 **angel**  
well that’s not true  
at least not on one side  
she works on campus  
and she’s seen your photo before  
and definitely your face before too

 **peggy  
** so?

 **angel**  
so i started talking to her the other day  
and she seemed nice  
so i’ve arranged a date for the both of you

 **eliza  
** oh is it that girl…

 **angel  
** y e s

 **peggy  
** how tf are you able to know which girl she is talking about despite saying nothing more “that girl”

 **eliza**  
trust me you’re going to like her  
she’s super cute and nice and hot

 **peggy  
** what happened to “why not is she smart is she talented”

 **eliza**  
shush  
go on the date  
you will really like her

 **angel  
** ooh malia obama just got an internship at the us embassy in spain

 **eliza  
** gosh she’s amazing

 **angel  
** i wanna be like her

 **peggy  
** you’re equally as amazing <3

 **angel  
** thank you

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **fight me** when are you moving in

 **fight me  
** im supposed to vacate in 2 days time so tomorrow?

 **baguette fucker  
** you’re moving in tomorrow!!!

 **disney god  
** did you literally only finish packing two days before you had to leave

 **aaron burr  
** Why do you think I offered to help?

 **fight me  
** because you love me

 **aaron burr  
** No, Alexander

 **fight me**  
i owe you dinner now anyway  
what would you like to eat

 **aaron burr**  
Alexander  
It’s midnight  
Where exactly do you plan on going

 **fight me**  
I  
i can cook?

 **aaron burr**  
No you can’t  
I work with you

 **disney god  
** i feel like burr knows more about our boyfriend than we do

 **fight me**  
well we can have a proper date when i move in  
and then if we have sex  
you will know more about parts of me that burr doesn’t

 **aaron burr  
** Good grief

 **get ur own dicc**  
now that’s a good song  
and i like alex’s plan

_angel has changed their name to obamangelica_

**baguette fucker  
** did angelica just marry potus or did i miss something

**Author's Note:**

> LIN CUT HIS HAIR I'M SO UPSET. I LOVE LIN'S HAIR.
> 
> WHEN THE GUY AWAKENS A LOW KEY LONG HAIR/MAN BUN KINK IN YOU, YOU'RE GONNA GET REAL UPSET. TRUST ME.
> 
> ALSO LIN, PIPPA AND LESLIE LEFT. I SPENT THE DAY CRYING. I CAN'T EVEN LISTEN TO HAMILTON BECAUSE THE WOUND IS FRESH.
> 
> Sighs. I will miss my loves.
> 
> aNYWAY, is this chapter funny? Idts, maybe heartwarming but not funny. And wow, look at that; All the jokes in this chapter was written by myself. Isn't Hercules cute today omg? Also, you all can probably guess who is going to be the date in the next chapter. I mean, there aren't many options.
> 
> Join the Hamilton group chat [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/image/147098090350)! My tumblr is also [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com)! See you around and to my loves, happy trails.


End file.
